


Opposing Forces

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [148]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: The Flash and Captain Cold, burning buildings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposing Forces

“Flash, MOVE!”

A year ago, Barry would have been reaching for the handcuffs. Now he just grinned under his mask and put on a burst of speed. The cold gun’s beam splattered into the air vortexes he was leaving behind, sucking the heat out of the fire. Barry curved his path, funneling air, creating pressure cells.

Robbed of air and heat, the fire sputtered out.

 

Barry skidded to a halt next to Cold and held out his hand.

It was a measure of how far they’d come that the Captain high-fived him without even an eyeroll.


End file.
